<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spicy Chicken by amreekiyakasuula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349025">Spicy Chicken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amreekiyakasuula/pseuds/amreekiyakasuula'>amreekiyakasuula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amreekiyakasuula/pseuds/amreekiyakasuula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Jane go on a date that ends badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spicy Chicken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this wasn't written by me, but by my husband. When he asked me what I wanted for Christmas this year, I told him he should write me a piece of Breaking Bad fanfiction, and that it should be hot. To my extreme surprise, he actually wrote me something, which I am now sharing here with his permission (after I assured him it'd be anonymous). I should mention English isn't his first language. He said I should at least clean up his grammar before posting this, but I thought his odd phrasing in parts makes it even funnier, so I left it as is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Walt and Jesse left Los Pollos Hermanos that day, Walt was still confused why were they ignored and that the drug kingpin didn’t show up to meet with them. Walt was always looking for recognition and respect ever since he started this new crime journey, and nothing can get under his skin more than being shrugged off like he felt during that failed meeting attempt.</p>
<p>“There must be something wrong! I was told by Saul that this man we’re meeting with doesn’t make any mistakes. Am I not worthy of meeting him?!” Walt said. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I think that Saul is full of shit, or maybe he told you the wrong meeting time? I don’t know. That restaurant has some good chicken though!” high Jesse said. The only thing that was on Walt’s mind that night was how defeated and disrespected he felt, and the only thing on Jesse’s mind was how good the chicken was. </p>
<p>Gus was watching them both the whole time, and noticed immediately how dysfunctional the dynamic between them, and the way they were screaming silently at each other. Gus who investigated them thoroughly before that meeting, was only interested in examining how well they may work together as partners. However, he was convinced that Jesse has a bigger potential since he’s younger, selfless, and not full of hate, envy, and resentment. He also recognized his flaws, and was concerned if he will become a liability to his operation because of his high sensitivity and addictions, but also Gus had a big crush on Jesse, he just checked all the boxes that Gus would like in a guy he wants to be his. Gus concluded that he’s going to go after Jesse, but he needs Walt temporary there as a father figure to Jesse until he can stand on his feet. However, after he’s done with Walt, he will remove him from the picture and just have Jesse all for himself. </p>
<p>A few days after that meeting, Jesse decides to take Jane on a date to Los Pollos Hermanos because he can’t stop thinking about how good their food is. “Yo! I think you will really love this place I ate at the other day with my dad, it’s called Los Pollos something” Jesse said. </p>
<p>“yeah, everybody knows that place, but I haven’t tried it” Jane responded. </p>
<p>“cool, then let’s leave at six tonight” Jesse said.</p>
<p>Gus noticed Jesse and Jane as soon as they walked in, “Welcome to Los Pollos Hermanos!” Gus welcomed Jesse and Jane and directed them to the cash registry to order. He saw in Jesse’s eyes how much love he has for Jane, who he knew about when he looked into Jesse but wasn’t aware of how raw and genuine their love is. Jesse and Jane were holding hands and walking towards the cashier to order, and Gus was analyzing them closely. Gus liked that Jesse is aspiring to more stability in his life, which can be beneficial to his cover, but, in his own twisted way, also felt some jealousy towards that relationship, because he wanted to own Jesse, and to just have him for himself, so he thought of a diabolical plan. </p>
<p>After Jesse and Jane ordered their chicken and curly fries, Gus went back to the kitchen and helped make Jesse and Jane’s meals, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for Gus and his employees were used to him helping with taking orders or making them. However, Gus had something else in mind, he used a special Chilean hot sauce, that is super-hot it can send someone to the hospital if they ate a lot of it, on Jane’s chicken. It was his subtle way of taking tiny revenge on her. </p>
<p>Jesse and Jane started eating their food, and immediately Jane’s mouth and lips were on fire and her face turned dark red. “yo! Are you okay?” Jesse asked. </p>
<p>“it is very spicy!” Jane answered and her eyes starting tearing.</p>
<p>“I like spicy food; we can switch if you want” Jesse responded. Jesse couldn’t also handle the first bite of that chicken, and he started screaming at the restaurant manager: “yo Bitch! What in the hell is this shit?!”. Gus rushed to their table secretly smiling and apologized for this error, brought them new meals and a gift card as another apology, because he wanted to see Jesse come in again. Jesse felt very embarrassed since he hyped up the restaurant to Jane a lot, and it failed miserably. “it’s okay baby, I will make it up to you soon” Jesse told Jane. However, the burning sensation in their mouths and lips made it really uncomfortable to even finish the regular meals, and they just left the restaurant very unsatisfied.</p>
<p>In Jesse’s little red car, Jane broke down crying because of that horrific experience, and Jesse felt really awful because he thought it was him who caused this whole mess, and Jane’s tears just strengthened his feeling that he’s a screw up, and that everything that he touches turns into trash. “I’m so very sorry about this, those bitches in here are fucked up big time” Jesse told Jane while hugging her, and he placed soft kisses on her forehead and neck. Those kisses were the only thing that cooled Jane down, and she also felt bad to see Jesse being too hard on himself and blaming himself for a restaurant worker’s mistake, and thought she should toughen up and reward him for the effort at least by sleeping with him after this date that went wrong. </p>
<p>As soon as Jesse and Jane closed the apartment door, Jane pushed Jesse towards to wall and started kissing him and taking his shirt off. Jesse was very surprised as he didn’t expect that to happen, but nonetheless, he liked it and went a long and kissed her back, and the kissed their way to Jesse’s air mattress in the bedroom. Jesse felt he needed to over perform to compensate for what he thought was his screw up, and after a few minutes of kissing Jane on the lips and neck, and taking off her bra and scanning his hand over her bare body, he started touching and playing with his fingers between Jane’s legs, and he sensed that Jane is liking it a lot and that she wants more. Jesse went on his knees between Jane’s legs and finally took off her black underwear, and he just thought it will be great if he can just take his time going down on Jane, so he did. When Jesse started Jane was really liking it, however, a minute after Jesse started performing the oral sex, Jane started feeling that burning sensation again, but this time down there!! Jesse had forgot that him eating that spicy chicken and him kissing Jane on the lips who also had the same issue, had left a lot of hot sauce on his lips. At this point Jane was screaming and crying like she was giving birth, and pushed Jesse away and ran to the bathroom and started spraying water at herself in the shower but it wasn’t helping. Jesse stood by the bathroom door to watch but that made Jane feel awful. She screamed at him: GO AWAY!! </p>
<p>Jesse’s level of shame and embarrassment was unprecedented, but something snapped in his head when he saw Jane standing in that white tub, and all he can think of was Emilio who he helped dispose of using acid. He also remembered that milk is supposed to help cool of burning sensations. So, he rushed back to the bedroom, snatched his car keys, and drove as fast as he can to the nearest supermarket to get some milk, and during the whole drive he kept screaming: “fuck.. Fuck!.. FUCK!!”.</p>
<p>When he got to the super market, he picked up a cart and went directly to the dairy section where he filled that cart with 30 gallons of whole milk. At check out, the cashier looked at him strangely and Jesse noticed that. “what? Calcium is important for you” Jesse said to the cashier with his eyes wide open, paid in cash, and left. </p>
<p>When Jesse got back to his apartment, he found Jane still in that tub trying so hard to make the pain go away with no luck. So, he asked her to lay down there and he started pouring the milk on her to give her a milk bath, which helped her quickly. Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath wishing this day never happened, and despising Walt who took him to that restaurant in the first place. </p>
<p>If Gus knew about what happened to Jane and Jesse that night, he would have been so proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>